A workpiece inverting device disclosed in Patent Document 1, which is an example of conventional workpiece inverting devices, places a workpiece on an inversion tray. When a lever handle connected to the inversion tray is pulled up, the inversion tray revolves about an inversion axis. A rocking tray accordingly moves downward, so that the workpiece is sandwiched between the inversion tray and the rocking tray. Then, the inversion tray and the rocking tray integrally revolve about a pivot which is a rocking shaft provided to an end of the rocking tray, and the workpiece is thus rotated 180° so as to be turned upside down.